Spin City
by lovexisxamazing86
Summary: The episode where Chris gets infected by the spider demon, but with my own twist
1. Chapter 1

PheobePOV-

I watched as Chris was grabbed Leo by the throat. I called out do him.

"Chris, don't."

"He's your father." Paige added. Chris let out a hiss and threw Leo to the stairs before webbing his hands to the wall.

I watched helpless as he laid his hand on the cocoon and started orbing out. He was almost completely surrounded by orbs when a portal opened and someone came flying out. She grabbed what I was assuming his shoulders before tossing him away from the cocoon. She grabbed webbed Piper as she started falling. I saw the electricity flow around what I could now see to be a woman as she leaned Piper back against the wall.

"Chris. It's me. You need to listen." He went flying toward her and she ducked as his hand connected with the air that would've been her face. She twisted under his extended arm and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Chris it's me." He responded by elbowing her in her side. She grunted as he flipped her over. Her back made contact with the back of the couch as she flipped over it. He jumped and landed with his feet on any side of her and he grabbed her throat.

"Chris, please." She gasped out. I saw the she orbed the antidote into her hand. "You know that I would never hurt you. I'm trying to help you." He hissed at her, before throwing her across that room. Her back landed on the coat rack. I heard her gasp, before she fell with a piece of the rack jutting out of her back. She watched Chris as he went to leave with Piper again.

"Chris." He turned around, and she threw the antidote at his feet. He grabbed his head, and shook it back and forth. The web disappeared from our hands. Leo went to the girl who Chris was now kneeling next to.

"Mel, what are you doing here?" He asked, grabbing her hand. She looked at him as Leo pulled the portion that was protruding out of her back out so he could heal her, she grunted. His hands started glowing as she answered.

"I came to warn you. He is trying to find a way to get back here to bring you back to the future. He's not happy with you."

"How did you get back here? Wasn't he watching you." We watched their conversation go back and forth.

"I used my acapella group as a diversion." He nodded. I couldn't help it anymore.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" I asked her.

"I am Chris' twin sister."

"You're what?" Leo said, looking from the girl he just healed to the Cocoon that held the woman he loved and the woman carrying as it turned out his children. She turned to look at him and swore under her breath.

"You know, don't you?" He nodded his head. She swallowed hard before shaking her head, and turning toward us.

"Did you get the vanquishing potion finished?" I nodded.

"Piper blessed it before she got webbed." She nodded.

"I have an idea, but your not going to like it." She said, looking directly at Chris."

"What are you planning Mel?" She closed her eyes for a moment before smiling at him, and handing him something. She walked over to the cocoon and placed her hand on it. The electricity started flowing around her body again. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"MEL! Don't do this." He tried to grab her, but got thrown back. When I looked back over she was nowhere in sight, but the Spider demon was there.

"I don't know how you called me if your whitelighter has been healed but thank you for my food." She said, placing her hand in the cocoon. We all ran toward them.

"No!" Chris yelled, jumping toward them. The spider demon shrunk taking the cocoon with her.

"Damn it!" Chris yelled.

"Chris language." We heard as Piper walked down the stairs.

"Piper?" Paige asked.

"That's my name. How did you get me out? Why are you here?" She said, looking at Leo. We all looked at each other. Once we gave her the run down of what had transpiried she sat down.

"So let me get this straight. I am carrying twins, Chris' twin sister came back from the future, saved Chris, and somehow traded places with me." WE nodded.

"Essentially."

"How do we find her?" Leo asked. Chris spoke up at this.

"We could use this." He said, holding up a ring. "Its her engagement ring." He said, just before he fell to the ground clutching his head.

"Chris!" Paige said, kneeling next to him. "What's going on?"

"Mel. She is being drained. I can feel it."

"Well then we need to hurry. Give me the ring." Piper said, Paige grabbed the ring from Chris, who was still in a ball clutching his head, and handed it to Piper. Once we got a location and went to leave I stopped.

"Wait." They all looked at me like I had another head. "When we get there Piper you might want to hang back."

"What are you talking about? I'm not going to hang back. She has my daughter. Just because im pregnant…." I cut her off.

"I'm not saying this because your pregnant. I'm saying it because she thinks she has you. If she finds out she doesn't, and she gets away from us who knows what she'll do to Mel." She thought about it before slowly nodded. Paige and Leo orbed us to the clearing where the entrance to the cave is and Piper hid behind the bushes.

The ogre started slapping the rocks until the demon came out.

"You're done snacking on our family."

"I don't think so. You're down one sister."

"Now!" I yelled. The ogre grabbed the demon and the fairy flew around her face to distract her. I threw the vanquishing potion. She screamed, and the ogre let her go as she started dissolving. Once the entrance started clearing Chris ran in, and we all followed him. Once I got there I saw his sister start to fall before he caught her. He slowly laid her down in his lap and Leo kneeled next to her and his hands hovered over her still form.

"What are you waiting for? Heal her." Chris yelled.

"I can't." Leo said.

"You mean you wont." He ground out yelling at his father.

"No I mean I cant because there is nothing wrong with her." Chris glared at him before clutching his sister closer to him. Blue orbs began to swirl around them when Leo called out.

"Chris, wait." Once they disappeared Leo turned to us.

"Why does he hate me?"

"I don't know sweetie. He's real tightlipped about the future, and I have a feeling she wont be any better."


	2. Chapter 2

Previously-

"What are you waiting for? Heal her." Chris yelled.

"I can't." Leo said.

"You mean you wont." He ground out yelling at his father.

"No I mean I cant because there is nothing wrong with her." Chris glared at him before clutching his sister closer to him. Blue orbs began to swirl around them when Leo called out.

"Chris, wait." Once they disappeared Leo turned to us.

"Why does he hate me?"

"I don't know sweetie. He's real tightlipped about the future, and I have a feeling she wont be any better."

Now- Chris-

Once I landed I laid Mel down on the bench, kneeled down, and held onto her hands.

"Mel, please wake up." Her head turned toward me.

"Mel?" I asked as her eyes slowly opened and landed on me before jerking up.

"Whoa" she said, grabbing her head. "Too fast." I sat behind her and let her lean into me.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?" I hugged her shoulders and said,

"Everyone is fine." She sighed, before finally looking around. "Where are we?"

"I had to get away from Leo, but I wasn't going to leave you with them." I couldn't help the hatred that slipped into my voice.

I was so invested in my hatred that I didn't see our family orb in.

"You mean you didn't want to leave me with HIM." She said sitting up and looking at me. I averted my eyes.

"You can't take what happened in the future out on him. It hasn't happened yet. Who knows, maybe it will be different this time around."

"How can you be so open to him. He abandoned you too."

"I know he did, and I know you don't understand why I am wo so open to letting him in…."

"You're right I don't. I don't understand how you even want to be near him."

MELPOV-

He stood up and started pacing. I stood up and placed my hand on his arm. He shrugged it off.

"Don't take your anger out on me." I grabbed his elbow and stopped his pacing. He looked at me.

"I think the reason that I am open to him is because I felt for a long time that if I just became a great whitelighter he would finally understand that I am his daughter and he would want to get to know me. I thought that way for years, but then I realized that I actually love being a whitelighter and he gave me that gift."

LEOPOV-

Hearing my children talking about me being an absentee father made my heart clench. My family is my life, and just being away from Piper and Wyatt now makes it hard to breath.

"So you are just ignoring the fact that he played favorites. He was always there for Wyatt but he was never there for us even after mom died." My eyes widened and looked to Piper. She looked just as shocked as she laid her hands on her belly.

"Of course I haven't. This isn't like you Chris. What's going on with you?" He ripped his arm from her and grabbed her arms.

"Chris, stop." I said, not being able to handle watching this anymore. He slowly turned to look at me not letting go of his sisters arm.

"Leo, get out of here." My daughter said. I shook my head. Chris started walking toward me. The look on his face frightened me.

"Damn it." She said, and grabbed his face forcing him to look at her. She laid her hand on his forehead, and her hands started glowing. Chris yelled, and fell to his knees. I went to try to help Mel as Chris called her. I got about four feet away when I was stopped in my track. I laid my hand on the force field and watched as Mel's face scrunched in pain as her hand glowed brighter. I looked at Chris and saw that his eyes were glowing bright white. The glow finally faded and the force field disappeared. I looked and saw Chris on his hands and knees with his head hanging low. I walked up to them and kneeled.

"I was an absentee father? No wonder you hate me." He finally looked up at me and he shook his head. Mel looked up and I saw that she had blood coming out her nose.

"Your bleeding." She lifted her hand wiped some of the blood off and looking at her fingers. I held my hand up to heal her. She pushed my hand away.

"I'm fine. This is nothing." She wiped away the rest of the blood and stood up, before reaching down to help Chris up. He stood up and hugged her.

"What would I do without Mel." She hugged him back.

"You would have pulled a Wyatt." She said while laughing. She stopped abruptly and looked to us. "sorry."

"What was that? What is your name? Chris called you Mel." Paige asked.

"My name is Melinda, but I prefer Mel. As for what that was we might want to go back to the manor because that's a long story." She said, looking around before orbing away. I did the same, grabbed Piper's hand, and landed in the foyer of the manor with Paige and Phoebe right behind us. I saw Melinda and Chris sitting in the sunroom with her head on his shoulder. I went to walk up to them when Chris moved.

ChrisPOV-

"Oh, Mel here is your ring back." She slowly moved her head off my shoulder. She looked away from me.

"Mel?" I asked. She wouldn't look at me.

"He's gone Chris. Just like Bianca." I moved and grabbed her hand.

"What happened?" she sighed and finally looked at me.

"He was trying to save me from Wyatt. Wyatt got mad." I hugged her.

"No he is very much alive." A voice echoed from behind us. I whirled around and jumped over the couch to stand in from of Mel.

She flipped over and stood next to me.

"Hello Wyatt." I called. I noticed our parents looking between us and Wyatt.

"Who are you?" Leo called. Wyatt turned.

"What's the matter dad? Don't you recognize me?"

"Wyatt?" Mom called.

"Hello mom." He said, before turning back to us.

"I didn't think both of you would betray me."

"We didn't come back to betray you Wyatt. We came back to save you."

"save me? From what?"

"From whatever evil it was that turned you." I retorted. Wyatt shook his head.

"That's always been both of your problems. Stuck in the old good vs. evil morals. I'm so past that. It's all about power. It's as simple as that."

"And whoever has the most power wins. Is that it?" I asked.

"That's it." I shook my head this time.

"What do you want?"

"I came to bring you back."

"they are trying to save you." Paige called. He looked at Mel.

"Is that true?"

"Yes." She said, looking in his eyes. One thing that was unthinkable in the future.

Wyatt grabbed her by the throat.

PiperPOV-

Watching my children fighting finally drove home the fact that everything Chris had said is the truth. I was hoping deep down that he was wrong. When Wyatt grabbed my daughter by the throat I couldn't help it.

"Wyatt, put your sister down." He turned around and threw his arm out. I felt myself flying.

"Couch." I heard Paige yell. My back landed on something soft.

MelPOV-

I grabbed Wyatt's hand and used my powers to control the elements to get him to release me.

MY hand glowed and he swore before releasing. I grabbed my throat and gasped for air.

I looked up at him right as I felt a burning sensation on my cheek and felt my feet lift off the air. I grunted as I landed and stumbled back onto my hands and knees. Once I looked up I saw that he had Chris floating in the air gasping for air. I stumbled up and called out to Wyatt.

"Hey Wyatt. If you want to blame someone blame me. It was my idea to send him back to save you." I saw my family trying to break through my force field. He began to walk up to me and I waited to for the attack I knew was coming. When he lifted his hand to use his power I lifted my hand and began to channel the water in his body. Once I felt it under my control I began to lower the temperature. He grunted and tried to dark orb away. I lifted my other hand and stopped him from leaving. He was able to move enough to grab onto my neck again. I used the hand that I was using to freezing him to grab onto his hand.

"Mel?" I heard Chris say and I looked to the side to see him finally coming to. He looked up and his eyes widened.

Mel. What are you doing? Remember last time?" I ignored him and focused on what I was doing and I noticed the Wyatt's whole arm and part of his chest were starting to freeze over. I could feel my energy start to drain. I pulled my throat from his hand and breathed deep. I placed my hand on his chest and hung my head as I continued to freeze him.

"What do you mean when you said he was alive?" My power started to slow as my energy depleted. Chris walked up behind me and grabbed my shoulders.

"He is alive and well and giving my demons quite to entertainment in his torture sessions." I ground my teeth.

"Take my energy, Mel. Finish this." I closed my eyes and focused on my energy and pushed my hand farther into his chest. When I felt like I was about to pass out I focused my energy on where Chris' hands were connected to my shoulders and imagined pulling energy from that connection.

"It's done Mel." I opened my eyes and the room started spinning.

"Whoa." I said, placing my hand on my head as I went to take a step toward the couch. I felt my legs give way. Chris grabbed me and carried me and set me down on the couch.

I went to stand up when Leo came over. His hand started glowing as he tried to heal me.

"Why do you keep trying to heal me?" I asked, leaning into the cushions.

"I want to make sure you're okay." I looked at him.

"I'm fine. Just tired. I need to go." I went to stand up but felt a pressure on my shoulder. I looked to Chris.

"You need to slow down. You used a lot of energy on Wyatt."

I turned to look at Wyatt and sighed.

"I hate using that power." I leaned my head back on the back of the couch and felt myself fading into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously-

I went to stand up when Leo came over. His hand started glowing as he tried to heal me.

"Why do you keep trying to heal me?" I asked, leaning into the cushions.

"I want to make sure you're okay." I looked at him.

"I'm fine. Just tired. I need to go." I went to stand up but felt a pressure on my shoulder. I looked to Chris.

"You need to slow down. You used a lot of energy on Wyatt."

I turned to look at Wyatt and sighed.

"I hate using that power." I leaned my head back on the back of the couch and felt myself fading into darkness.

Now- LeoPOV-

I saw Mel relax into the cushion. Chris looked at her before lifting her into his arms and heading for the stairs. We all stared after him and followed him as he took her to his room and laid her on the bed. He covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead.

I watched Chris take care of his sister, and I saw that he knew we were there by the set of his shoulders, but I also saw the hard mask that he wears slip and saw the worry on his face.

"What's wrong Chris?" Phoebe asked as she walked into the room and laid a hand on his shoulder. He tensed for a spit second before relaxing.

"Last time she used that power, it almost killed her. She used too much energy and caused an aneurysm to rupture in her brain. I couldn't help her." The pain in his voice was palpable.

"How did she survive?" I asked, looking at my children that I didn't know that I had until a few hours ago. He looked at me for a moment before he sighed.

"Her fiancée, Dakota, is a Whitelighter too. He healed her, but he said it was close."

"But this time is different, Chris. You told her to use your energy. She'll be fine." He shook his head.

"She would never risk someone else's life. I know she didn't use my energy, because I feel fine." I whipped my head toward him.

"Then why did she stop me from healing her?" I said, as I leaned in and hovered my hand over her head, and it started glowing instantly. The glow faded after a few seconds.

"She feels like a burden when someone has to help her." He said, holding his sisters' hand. "But she will do anything to help the people she loves."

 **The next day**

We had finally relaxed enough to think on everything that happened in the last 24 hours. Well I did.

"Why would she think that she's a burden?" Paige voiced what we all were thinking. That was the part, other than the fact that I have two other children coming soon that my thoughts had been rolling around.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Piper said and headed back upstairs. We all followed her into Chris' room. We saw that he had not moved much from his spot next to her. He had taken up residence on the other side of the bed with a book yesterday when we left the room.

"Chris, we have some questions." Paige said. He marked his page and put the book down.

"So ask. I can't ruin the future anymore than I already have." We all looked at each other before I stepped forward.

"Why does she feel like a burden when she needs help?" I asked, and he looked like he wasn't going to answer.

"Chris, answer the question." Piper said, and he looked to her before sighing.

"Being treated like you don't matter by everyone takes its toll after a while." He said, but when he said everyone he looked at me.

"Is that what I did?" I asked, fearing the answer but needing to know how to change the future that my children have lived.

"You have to be around us for that to happen?" Chris almost hissed at me.

"I wasn't around."

" **You were…for mom, Wyatt and half the world. But you weren't there for us. You didn't have TIME."** I hung my head, for the actions that led to my son and daughter feeling this way. Actions that have not even happened yet.

" **So maybe you came back from the future not just to save Wyatt, maybe you came back to save all of us too."**

"I came back because I agreed with Mel that this was the best way to save Wyatt. To come back before it even happened. To prevent it. I would be happy if I never saw you again." That was a punch in the gut.

"That's not true Chris, and you know it." I heard my daughter say. I looked to her.

"It is true Mel."

"No, it's not. You just don't want to admit the real reason you're saying this stuff." He looked at her with a glare.

"Oh, don't glare at me, Chris, when you know I'm right." She said.

"Just because you have found a reason to overlook the hell we went through because of him, doesn't mean I haven't." Her head snapped up before rolling off the bed, and turning to face him.

"That's what you think I did? Have you forgotten EVERYTHING?" The cryptic talk was getting old, and I needed to figure out how to fix this.

"No, I haven't but it seems…." Jut then we saw a bolt of something hit Mel's back and she flew forward. Chris caught her and they fell in a heap on the floor.

"Mel? MEL?!" Chris said, shaking her. She began to stir. She shook her head before looking up as we heard.

"Mel?" We heard someone say in a fake nasally voice, and we looked up to see…

"Wyatt?" She said, looking shocked. "How did….?"

"You really think I didn't find a way around your little power?" Wyatt said and black orbed in front of her. Chris tried to get in the way, but Wyatt threw him across the room with a wave of his hand.

"Chris!" Piper called and ran to him, while Paige, Phoebe, and I turned our attention to Mel. Wyatt had her by the throat. She drew her hands up and slammed them down on his ears. He cussed and grabbed his ears. She threw her knee into his face. He grabbed her hand and pulled her arm around to her back and wrapped his other around her neck.

"NO!" Chris yelled and went to run after them. Wyatt's hand came up from behind Mel's back and Chris began to levitate in the air grabbing at his throat.

"Time to go home, sis. The ring is calling you name." Wyatt said while going toward a portal I didn't eve see opening.

"I'll do whatever you want but let Chris go." Chris then came crashing down he coughed as he grabbed his throat and trying to get up.

"Mel No. What about Koda?" Chris went to run at the portal, but Mel and Wyatt were already through and the portal closed. He fell to the ground.

"What is the ring?" Phoebe asked.

"It is a ring that demon go to fight for the chance to get on Wyatt's good side. They say last one standing, but no one ever backs down. She just allowed herself to be pulled to her death." We all looked at each other.

"What is this?" Paige said. I looked to see a piece of paper. She handed it to me.

"This looks like a spell to project us forward, along with a time."

"He had all this planned." Chris whispered.

2 hours later

We looked and saw the time.

"We need to cast the spell." We all nodded and the girls cast the spell. I looked around at where we landed and saw a crowd of people and a padded floor.

"The ring." Chris whispered. We looked around and saw Wyatt sitting in a chair reminisint of a throne, and Mel and another girl standing on the floor staring each other down.

PaigePOV-

Wyatt stood up and the crowd silenced.

"My sister, Mel" he said motioning Mel who was wearing a light pink sports bra. "And I have made a deal if she wins then I release all of my hostages and never harm them again. But if her opponent wins then I get to chose her punishment."

"Why would she do this?" Before we had time to ponder the ref made a sign and her opponent ran at her swinging her arms around. It lasted a few minutes before we thought the match was over. Mel laid there with blood coming out of her mouth. She sat up for a moment, and made eye contact with a man in the cages, before her opponent got on top of her and hit her face for a few second before getting up and facing the, who I assume were the judges, while raising her arms like she had not just beat our niece to death. We had to hold Chris back from running to his sister.

"MEL!" One of the hostages yelled. I looked at him.

"Is that?"

"Yes, that Koda." She laid there for a moment and the ref was about to name the demon the winner when Mel stood up. They fought again for a few minutes before both were on the ground. Mel slowly lifted her head, when the judges called her as the winner. She then laid her head back down before her body went completely limp.

It was completely quiet for a moment before Wyatt nodded and one of the guard by the cages and they nodded and slowly opened the gates.

"Mel!" Koda yelled, and ran to her side. Last thing we saw before we were pulled away was The man's body erupting in orbs. **(Watch video from 18:10-22.33)**

 **watch?v=WwpyMHQizW0**


End file.
